Dirty Little Secret
by Geckocest
Summary: Richie gets hurt in a job and Seth has to take care of his little brother. Richie starts to see Santanico and Seth is worried he is acting strange. "Whatever's wrong with you, we'll fix it, alright?" Hurt! Richie. Warnings: Geckocest, m x m, slash, mature content. M
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck, Richie!" Seth had Richie's arm over his shoulder and he was helping his little brother into their car. "Fuck!" Seth exclaimed as he stood up straight after Richie was slouched in the passenger's seat. Richie sat scrunching his face from the pain, he had a bullet in his shoulder from some bastard who unexpectedly decided to try and fight back. Seth took care of him as soon as he realised what had happened, though. Seth slammed the car door shut and rushed around the bonnet to get into the driver's seat. He looked over to his little brother who was holding a hand over his bullet wound but not making a noise. Seth turned the key in the ignition and they were gone, leaving a big dust cloud behind them.

"Richie? How bad is it?" Seth kept asking and looking over to his brother but also trying to drive as fast as he could without crashing into anything. "Richie?!" Seth sounded panicked now because his little brother wasn't saying anything.

"I'm fine." Richie said, his voice as calm as always. Seth looked over to him wondering how the fuck he can act so calm in this situation. But Richie was never one to show much emotion. Richie took his hand away from the wound slowly to see the damage to himself, he could tell the bullet was still inside his body but how deep it was, he wasn't sure. His hand was covered in his own blood and as he tried to push his glasses up onto the top of his nose he smudged some blood on the lens when Seth drove over a pothole. Richie looked a little aggravated by this and Seth noticed, but he couldn't really help the shitty roads they had to drive over.

"Is the bullet still in there?" Seth asked trying to peer at Richie's shoulder quickly, Richie nodded. "It's alright buddy, I will get it out, I will take care of it." Seth spoke quickly and as if he was reassuring himself rather than his brother. They had been taking care of each other's wounds ever since they were little, but neither had been shot before.

Richie tried to look out at the road to see where they were headed but the road starting blurring and everything went white.

"Richie!" Seth kept shouting his little brothers name as he urgently drove to their motel room, they have a few medical supplies that they always bring with them but they need to get off the road first. "Just hold on, Richie..." Seth kept saying and he reached over and held Richie's nearest hand for a moment. "I'll fix it..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seth skidded into a space and stopped just before crashing the bonnet of his car into the motel wall. He didn't care, the only thing that mattered was getting his little brother inside and patching him up. Richie has been unconscious for a little while now, but Seth didn't stop talking to him the whole time. Telling him he will make it better, take care of him. Seth pulled Richie up out of the car and Richie started to come to, he helped walk himself inside the motel room.

"Hey buddy, you're awake." Seth said softly when he realised Richie was holding his weight up himself. Richie looked to his big brother and gave a slight smile at the side of his mouth. Seth let Richie sit on one of the beds and he pulled out a small case from under the nearby table and opened it, frantically looking through its contents. Seth found what he was looking for, a long metal pair of what looked like tongs. These were the best things he had to try and pull that bullet out of his brother. Seth shuffled over to where Richie was sitting and knelt to meet Richie's eyes, Richie still had one hand over his wound but the other was resting on his knee. Seth put a hand to the back of Richie's neck and pulled their foreheads together so they touched. He looked intensely into Richie's eyes, whose eventually came up to meet his.

"Are you ready?" Seth said, still staring into his brother's eyes. Richie nodded silently and Seth patted Richie's shoulder and then reached over to the bedside table where there was a bottle of vodka. Seth took a large swig and then let his brother do the same, Seth then pulled Richie's suit jacket off over his shoulders and threw it aside. There was a hole in Richie's white shirt but not really big enough to work through, so Seth started to unbutton his brother's shirt in able to deal with the wound. Seth unbuttoned down to the bottom of the shirt which was still tucked in neatly to Richie's trousers, Richie watched his brother as Seth pulled his shirt down off of his shoulders revealing Richie's bare chest and stomach. There was blood all the way down Richie's pale skin from the gunshot, Seth traced it with his eyes, down, over his nipple, down, over his toned stomach... And then he realised he was staring at his little brother for a lot longer than needed. Richie sat silently as usual, just watching Seth. Seth picked up the bottle of vodka and tipped it onto the gunshot wound, Richie gasped and tensed up but still didn't make a noise. Seth could see Richie's hard muscles under his chest now that he was tensing, and he watched the liquid drip down his brother's bare skin. Seth picked up the tongs and looked intensely at Richie, waiting for the go ahead from his brother. Richie nodded again and Seth slowly pushed the tongs into the bullet hole, Richie clenched his fists but stayed still and tense. Seth could fell the metal of the bullet with the tongs and he tried to grip it and pull. He managed to pull the bullet out without too much poking around but he realised that the hole probably needs stitching up.

"Richie, I think I'm gonna have to stitch it up." Seth said looking his brother in the eyes, Richie looked down to his wound and then took another big swig of vodka. Seth found some medical thread in their kit and a needle, one of those curved ones to get through the skin. He threaded it and was ready to start stitching his little brother's skin up.

"Just do it." Richie said clenching his fists again. Seth took a deep breath and pushed the needle through Richie's skin and pulled the thread through. It started bleeding more with every puncture, but the hole itself was getting pulled together. When the hole was together enough Seth bit through the thread with his teeth, chucked the needle back into the bag and started unpacking some bandage to cover the wound. Richie was watching as Seth patched him up, looking down to his brother kneeling by his feet made his hair fall forward out of its slicked back style. His glasses were still smeared with blood, but they were both pretty covered in blood by now anyway so it didn't make much difference. Seth leant backwards onto the other single bed that was a few feet away and looked up to his brother.

"How's it feel?" Seth asked and Richie hadn't even noticed he was finished with him. Richie took another swig from the bottle and handed it to Seth with his good arm.

"Thanks." Richie said as he pulled his glasses off and tried to wipe them on a kind of clean part of his shirt. Richie put his glasses back on and laid down on the bed, Seth climbed up off the floor onto the other bed and lay down with a big sigh. He looked over to Richie who was laying with his shirt still half off, revealing his chest and stomach. Seth caught himself staring at his brothers bare chest again and checked to see if Richie had noticed. Richie had his eyes shut so Seth crept over and slid his brothers glasses off his face and laid them onto the bedside cabinet. Richie's eyes moved but didn't open, Seth knew he needed rest after today, he brushed Richie's dark, long hair from his face and then pulled a blanket over him.

"Get some sleep, little brother." Seth said softly and then laid back down on the other bed and switched the light off, his mind still buzzing from today.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Richie could feel the throb of his bullet wound as he tried to sleep, he gave up trying and opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, maybe a little more than usual. He reached over to the bedside cabinet and found his glasses. He put them on and looked over at the other bed, Seth was still asleep. Richie looked down at his shoulder, the bandage Seth had put on was wet and blood was seeping through. Richie sat up and swung his legs down the side of the bed, his hair falling down both sides of his face. He was still wearing his shirt half way down his torso and his suit trousers, he pulled his shirt off and threw it aside. He spotted the rest of the bandages on the floor and decided to try and re-dress his wound. He leant down to get the bandages, screwing his face up in pain as he did, but not making a sound. Richie slowly unwound the bandages that went around his shoulder and under his arm, revealing a very red, angry looking and roughly stitched up wound. He tried to wipe as much blood off from around it as he could before trying to wrap some more bandages around himself.

"Hey, Richie." Seth said sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. "I'll do that." He said and pulled his blanket off of him, revealing some tight black boxer shorts. He knelt on the floor again by Richie's feet and took over re-dressing Richie's wound. "There." Seth said and patted Richie's knee as he got up off the floor. "How's it feeling?" He asked as he walked off into the kitchen area of the motel room.

"_Richie..."_

Richie looked around suddenly, wondering where the voice had come from that said his name. "Uh, did you hear that?" He said standing up and looking at his brother who was standing in his underwear drinking some water. Seth looked at Richie confused.

"What?" He asked Richie with a shrug. Richie didn't answer but continued to look around the room for something. "What's wrong?"

"I heard something... someone." Richie said but gave up looking and got himself some water too. Seth was still looking at Richie, waiting for him to elaborate. "Obviously it was nothing." Richie said, looking over his glasses to Seth. Seth eyed Richie suspiciously and then went to take a shower. Richie heard the shower turn on as he walked back over to his bed, he noticed Seth hadn't closed the bathroom door fully. Richie stood still and turned his head sideways to look inside, he could see the silhouette of Seth's body behind the white shower curtain. Richie stood there, staring, then he ran his hands through his hair and turned on the TV. Richie sat on the edge of his bed watching some cartoons and Seth came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Richie looked out the corner of his eye at Seth's bare chest, he could see some drips still falling down his skin. Seth was darker than Richie, but Richie liked the way he could see the shadows of Seth's muscles.

"_Richie..."_

Richie slowly turned around to face where he thought that voice was coming from to see nothing again. Seth noticed Richie looking around and walked up to him looking confused.

"What's going on, Richard?" Seth said sternly, but all Richie could think of now was Seth's bare, still wet, torso very near his face. Richie shook his head quickly and looked up to meet Seth's eyes.

"I don't know." Richie said still looking up to his brother. "I swear I can hear someone..." He said looking down, he pushed his fingers under his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Seth watched his little brother and then leant down slightly to meet his level.

"Maybe it's where you are recovering." Seth said with a little smile at one side of his mouth, he always knew how to calm Richie down. He has had a lot of practice recently as Richie's temper has been getting worse and he flips out easily sometimes. "I'll go get us some breakfast, yeah? How about a Big Kahuna Burger?" Seth said patting Richie's shoulder in that way he always does, and Richie can't resist but smile at his brother and nod. "Alright!" Seth said happily, his eyes slightly creasing at the edges from smiling. He went into the bathroom to get dressed, not without Richie trying to look inside as he did. Seth came out in his trademark dark blue suit and boy did he look good. Richie watched as he left the motel and he thought he had better get dressed too.


End file.
